


Салки в крысиных норах

by donemon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon





	Салки в крысиных норах

Одна лампа отключилась сразу, вторая оказалась покрепче и начала «всего лишь» мигать, как рождественская гирлянда, раздражая глаза и действуя на нервы. Тони эта иллюминация напоминала сцену из мистического триллера и, несмотря на абсурдность сравнения, повышению настроения не способствовала. Локи и подавно не спешил утешать и подбадривать.

– У тебя отвратительное освещение, – заявил он, сквозь прищур разглядывая обрывок плутониевой проволоки. Отсутствие защитной маски и перчаток его ничуть не смущало. – Всё равно что его нет. От факелов и то больше пользы.

– А у тебя барахлит чувство самосохранения, – огрызнулся Тони. – Всё равно что его нет. Поставь новые предохранители, я пока лампы заменю. Опять...

– К твоему сведению, предохранители съедают большую часть энергии. Без них мы бы уже открыли с десяток «нор», а то и полноценную «тропу».

– Без них нас бы уже разнесло на молекулы.

– Тебя, – веско поправил Локи, глядя на напарника по изобретению с высоты своего немалого роста. – Но это в худшем случае. 

Шутит он или говорит серьёзно, понять было невозможно. Тони мысленно перебрал все возможные вербальные аргументы, мысленно же плюнул и, схватив со стола ломик, полез на табурет – подальше от Локи, поближе к перегоревшей лампе. Частая металлическая сетка, призванная защищать стекло от внешних воздействий, от недавнего локального взрыва слегка прогнулась и снималась с заметным трудом – отгибая заклинившие пластины, Тони до крови оцарапал пальцы и зашипел с досады. 

– Когда мы замыкаем цепь, генератор формирует направленный импульс, который упирается в ткань пространства... – Локи подобрал со стола шуруп и, видно, для наглядности, ткнул им Тони пониже спины. Тот попытался лягнуть нахала, но чуть не навернулся с табурета и доломал-таки сетку, за которую машинально схватился в поисках опоры. – Однако импульс слишком слаб, прорвать ткань ему не удаётся, поэтому он прилетает назад и даёт нам по носу.

– Причём, сначала он сжигает предохранители, растрачивая на это большую часть энергии, и «по носу» нам достаётся жалкими остатками, – уточнил Тони. Перегоревшая лампа описала красивую дугу и с грохотом дополнила гору технохлама, намекавшую, что когда-то в том углу комнаты стояло мусорное ведро. – Подай новую, а?

– Твои хваленые предохранители грабят наш импульс еще в момент его возникновения. Возможно, именно поэтому его не хватает на прорыв. Провести бы эксперимент – отключить все помехи, и... 

– Локи, лампу! – рявкнул Тони. Шальные огоньки в глазах напарника его совсем не обрадовали – прошли те времена, когда смерть ради науки казалась ему лучшей из возможных.

– Сбавь тон, я тебе не слуга! – предсказуемо завёлся тот. – Как ты смеешь...

– Пожалуйста, подай мне новую лампу из во-он той коробки, – поспешно исправился Тони. – Спасибо. И давай постараемся мыслить без допущений в стиле «если не умрём, то всё получится», хорошо? Нам нужен положительный результат, а не захватывающий процесс. Есть идеи, как увеличить силу импульса, не рискуя устроить тут последний день Помпеи?

– Если бы ты дал мне закончить... – уязвлено начал Локи, но махнул рукой и перешел к делу: – Я думаю, нам надо вообще отойти от идеи импульса. Конечно, перекидывать монетки из комнаты в комнату он уже может, но сколько бы мы ни прибавляли мощности, ее всё равно не хватит, чтобы пробить пространство для создания полноценного портала. Зато ударная волна отката портит нам оборудование...

– ...и моё имущество, – с ухмылкой вставил Тони, пытаясь при помощи ломика вывернуть защитную сетку со второй лампы. Световые вспышки стали ярче и неприятнее, но добраться до их источника было по-прежнему сложно.

– ...поэтому стоит попытаться проткнуть пространство не одномоментным ударом, а медленным, но непрерывным потоком энергии.

– Непрерывным?!

Локи стойко выдержал скептический взгляд и спокойно пожал плечами:

– По крайней мере, протяжённым во времени.

– Нет проблем! Подключим генератор к сети, у меня как раз есть свободная розетка...

– Хватит шуток, Старк! – повысил голос Локи, и Тони со вздохом поднял руки:

– Ладно, ладно, я тебя понял. Нам нужен мощный источник энергии, с возможностью регулировать силу и направленность потока. И что ты предлагаешь – подключить генератор к моему реактору?

Локи кинул на реактор задумчивый взгляд, и на Тони, как водой из кружки, плеснуло страхом – не таким сильным, чтобы обращать на него внимание, но однозначно неприятным. Было дело, его предавали люди, которых он считал друзьями; не глупо ли ждать верности от приятелей, которые совсем недавно называли себя его врагами? Тони уже открыл рот, чтобы свести всё к шутке, но Локи отвернулся – и наваждение исчезло.

– Слишком слабый, даже на «нору» не хватит. Не стоит и пробовать, – скривился он. Тони предпочел не представлять, что с ним станет, если эксперимент всё-таки состоится. – Вот если бы он был раз в десять мощнее...

Откровенно говоря, идея была не нова – на первых этапах проектирования телепорта Старк и сам предполагал использовать в качестве батарейки не единожды выручавшую систему холодного ядерного синтеза. Но предварительные расчеты быстро спустили его с небес на землю: всего лишь на один прокол в ноль-пространство требовалась вся энергия большого дугового реактора – столько же, сколько хватало на целый год существования башни Старка автономно от городских электросетей. Увы, собирать для этих целей атомную станцию Фьюри запретил под угрозой немедленного ареста. Обращаться за помощью к мисс Фостер (тоже, кстати, застрявшей на полпути своих исследований) не позволяла гордость, но других идей, соотносимых с реальностью, всё не появлялось. Тони уже готов был опустить руки, когда Тор предложил в качестве помощника своего опального брата – не только невезучего полководца, но и, по его словам, неплохого ученого, умирающего от скуки в асгардской темнице-люкс.

– Крыша поехала? – интеллигентно отреагировал на это Бартон, когда Старк, поколебавшись, все-таки вынес вопрос на обсуждение. Не то чтобы ему было нужно разрешение команды, но идти с Щ.И.Т.ом на открытый конфликт он пока не планировал. Роджерс согласно кивнул:

– Хотите, чтобы он тут дорушил всё, что в прошлый раз уцелело?

– Без союзников, без оружия, без возможности колдовать, под постоянным присмотром? Вряд ли, – отмахнулся Тони. – Разве что попытается убить меня отверткой.

– Если Локи навредит кому-то из жителей Мидгарда, его постигнет серьезное наказание, – подтвердил Тор. – Но если окажется полезным, то получит свободу в пределах Асгарда. Мстить в таком положении ему невыгодно.

– Пойми, Тор, поведение психов логике не поддаётся. Нам что, мало своих гениальных безумцев с манией разрушения?

Слова Наташи звучали очень разумно, но, как это ни парадоксально, Старк всё больше уверялся в том, что нужно соглашаться. То ли из чистой вредности, то ли по зову интуиции, утверждавшей, что путешественник по мирам, не скованный рамками ограниченной человеческой науки, окажется лучшим помощником в постройке телепорта, чем все земные ученые вместе взятые. Тем более что Фьюри против этой затеи ничего не имел – использовать побежденных врагов в своих целях ему было не впервой. Потребовал с равнодушием усталой няньки: «Только город не разнесите!» – и отбыл в неопределенном направлении решать одному ему известные мировые проблемы. 

Правда, всего через неделю, когда Тор, сверкая доспехами в лучах закатного солнца, опустился на крышу башни в компании мрачного, как туча, брата, Тони впервые пожалел о скоропалительно принятом решении. Локи смотрел с наглым прищуром, словно своим приходом сделал всем одолжение, и любое обращение в свой адрес встречал такой высокомерной полуулыбкой, что по ней хотелось врезать чем-нибудь тяжелым. От ужина отказался (никто, впрочем, не настаивал) и сквозь зубы попросил показать ему рабочее место.

– А тебя назад сдать можно? – с любопытством обманутого потребителя поинтересовался Тони, прикладывая ладонь к камере сканера у входа в мастерскую: перед прибытием важного гостя все ценные комнаты обзавелись новыми сверхпрочными дверьми с замками на основе биометрической системы аутентификации. «Давно собирался установить, да всё руки не доходили», – издевательски оправдывался Старк в ответ на скептический взгляд Наташи. – Как товар, отличный от заказанного.

Локи, как ни странно, не разозлился. Покрутил на запястье тускло блестящий браслет, словно ловя вплавленными в него голубыми камнями нужную радиоволну, и очень сдержанно, почти спокойно спросил:

– Чем именно я отличаюсь?

«Стервозным характером», – чуть не ляпнул Тони, но решил раньше времени не лезть в бутылку. Конечно, новый претендент в помощники разительно отличался от тех немногих людей, кому не посчастливилось ассистировать знаменитому Старку, – в нем не чувствовалось ни рассудительного спокойствия Беннера, ни уверенной доверчивости Пеппер, ни обреченной надежды Инсена. Но Тони и не ожидал слепого подчинения. В конце концов, его самого тоже ни разу не называли ангелом во плоти, однако это никогда не мешало ему продумывать очередную безумную идею в перерыве между запланированной деловой встречей и случайным спасением мира. 

Дверь с легким шелестом отъехала в сторону. Локи всё ждал ответа на свой вопрос, не меняя ни позы, ни выражения лица.

– Надеюсь, ничем. Иначе я стребую с Тора выплату по гарантии, – наконец отозвался Тони. Судя по удивленному и вместе с тем насмешливому взгляду, Локи шутки не понял, но намерение поиздеваться над Громовержцем однозначно одобрил. 

– Что ты пытаешься создать? – вполне миролюбиво осведомился он, с вежливостью незваного гостя оглядывая чертежи и макеты.

У Тони было несколько секунд, чтобы передумать, но он отдал Джарвису команду развернуть все экраны и начал рассказывать. С самого начала, еще даже не представляя, куда всё это может их завести.

И вот теперь, спустя почти три месяца бесконечных исследований и то довольно удачных, то откровенно провальных попыток, Локи предложил вернуться к изначальному варианту.

– Способ слишком затратный, – сдерживая раздражение, напомнил Тони. – Не могу же я на каждое перемещение собирать по паре реакторов усиленной мощности. Нам нужен доступный результат, чтобы им можно было пользоваться, а не любоваться, изредка смахивая с поверхности пыль перьевой метёлочкой. Учитывай земные реалии, а?

– Зачем? – фальшиво удивился Локи. – Разве ты собираешься открывать «тропы» только в пределах Мидгарда?

Тони открыл рот, но малодушное «Хотя бы!» так и осталось в горле маслянистым комком. Не с его самомнением занижать планку, особенно когда рядом кто-то настолько уверен в победе. В самом деле, что он зациклился на земных возможностях, когда во вселенной такое разнообразие миров со своими законами, в том числе и физики? Один Тессеракт чего стоит...

– Предположим, – медленно начал Тони, – мы запитаем генератор от большого реактора и откроем единичный портал... куда?

– А куда ты хочешь? В Японию, в Германию? – продолжал ломать комедию Локи. – В Асгард, в гости к новому царю его величеству Тору?

– Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я! Нам нужен мир, где мы сможем раздобыть источники энергии, сходные по мощности с ядерной, но не такие затратные и, желательно, более безопасные. Где такое есть?

– Везде, – огорошил Старка Локи. – В любом из миров, чьи координаты нам – то есть, мне – известны. Получается... около дюжины. Восемь на нашем Древе и еще три-четыре за его пределами. 

Тони уважительно присвистнул. Ещё в начале их совместной работы Локи объяснил, что путешествовать по мирам можно и без помощи космического аналога общественной электрички под весёлым названием «Радужный мост», но – только если знать точное направление. При отсутствии же координат прогулка превращается в блуждание слепого калеки по непроходимым топям. 

– Пожалуй, Сердца миров нам не нужны, – продолжал тем временем рассуждать Локи, – да и не везде они сохранились. А вот месторождения энергетических кристаллов...

Старк выразительно поднял брови:

– Что за Сердца и почему с большой буквы?

– В каждом мире есть своё Сердце – бесконечный источник энергии, который наделяет его живительной силой. Например, Вечное пламя Муспельхейма, Каменное сердце Нидавеллира, Ледяной ларец Ётунхейма... и так далее. Правда, – Локи желчно усмехнулся: – большая часть этих сокровищ пылится в царских кладовках Асгарда и никому не приносит пользу, но асы скорее удавятся, чем отдадут их кому-нибудь.

– Значит, в Асгард не пойдём, – жизнерадостно заключил Тони. – С жадинами нам разговаривать не о чем. Да и вообще пока никуда не пойдём. Сначала нужно провести пробное открытие портала, переброску крупных предметов на близкие расстояния, поэкспериментировать с живностью... Если результаты нас устроят, соберём пару новых реакторов про запас, предупредим Щ.И.Т., возьмем с собой команду – и отправимся. Всё, снимай предохранители с генератора, ты об этом давно мечтал...

Локи не двинулся с места, привычным нервным движением прокручивая на запястье браслет. Камни вспыхивали в свете ламп, как глаза затаившегося в траве зверя.

– Что? – притормозил Тони. Локи неопределенно качнул головой:

– Н-ничего. Неважно.

– А выглядишь так, будто очень-очень важно. Колись, принцесса, какая горошина тебе опять не даёт покоя!

На шпильку реакции не последовало, и Старка кольнуло беспокойством. Так отчуждённо Локи себя вёл только в первые несколько дней их вынужденного общения, отмалчиваясь на подначки и огрызаясь на вроде бы безобидные вопросы, пока не увлёкся общим делом всерьез, позабыв о былых размолвках. Правда, с остальными Мстителями, даже с братом, предпочитал не пересекаться, злословя на их счёт по любому поводу, но с Тони держал себя вполне по-дружески, и тот самодовольно полагал, что обязан этим счастьем своему непревзойдённому обаянию. Как же!

– Давай, детка, выкладывай, – доверительно понизив голос, попросил Старк. Таким тоном он иногда, очень редко, просил Пеппер о каком-нибудь очень большом одолжении, и та всегда соглашалась, даже если ей очень этого не хотелось. На сей раз тоже сработало. Напарник ещё немного помолчал, посверлил взглядом пол, но всё же вздохнул и сипло выдавил:

– Я больше не нужен... – Прозвучало довольно жалобно. Локи, видно, этого не планировал, потому что сердито откашлялся и уже твёрже продолжил: – Дальше ты и без меня справишься.

– Разве? – удивился Тони. – Но я не знаю координаты миров, где нам искать... Что искать, кстати? И как потом использовать?

– Я отмечу на сфере точки входа и выхода для каждого мира. По одной, но обычно больше и не нужно. А о кристаллах расскажет Тор – если, конечно, не забыл, чему нас учили в Асгарде... 

– Нет, дружище, так не пойдёт. С какой это стати ты берёшь самоотвод? Идею предложил отличную, не спорю, но ведь её надо сначала реализовать. Не одному же мне этим заниматься...

– Я не раб тебе, Старк, и выполнять твои капризы не обязан! – неожиданно зло зашипел Локи. – Я тебе помог? Помог! Теперь могу быть свободен. Разве не об этом вы договаривались с Тором?

– Эй-эй, поостынь, – возмутился Тони. – Я, конечно, могу сказать что-то типа «Ну и проваливай, истеричка», тем более что ты истеричка и есть... Ну уж нет, помолчи, дай я договорю! Ты забываешь, что стройная теория и удачный результат не всегда ходят в паре. Хочешь сейчас сбежать, получить обещанную награду за «помощь», которой может оказаться грош цена, а потом что? Засядешь в этом Асгарде на веки вечные и даже не будешь знать, чем закончился наш эксперимент!

Локи дёрнул за браслет так, будто планировал его разломать, но возразить не попытался. 

Запиликал звонок общей внутренней связи, и нежный голос мисс Поттс с ласковыми интонациями заботливой няни в церковном приюте позвал супергероев обедать. Тони еле сдержал усмешку, представив, как вытянулись лица у остальных «сироток». Впрочем, если уж они привыкли к его чувству юмора, шутки Пеппер их подавно не заденут.

– Есть хочешь? – буднично спросил он, будто и не было только что никакой перебранки.

– Нет.

– А пить?

– Я не собираюсь ни есть, ни пить, ни находиться больше в компании этих воробьёв в павлиньих перьях, которых ты зовёшь своими друзьями.

В генераторе что-то хрустнуло и загудело, но Локи, не обращая внимания на подозрительный шум, продолжил ожесточённо выдирать из гнёзд предохранители.

– Пока что командой, – невзначай поправил Тони, не зная, смеяться ему или ругаться. Тысячелетнее божество вело себя как разобиженный ребёнок, не желающий входить в комнату с обидчиками. И что с ним теперь делать? Не печенье же совать, чтоб не дулся... – Локи. Я тебя прошу… слышал? Про-шу. Давай попробуем открыть портал. Если получится полноценная «тропа» – хоть в ту же минуту отправишься в свой Асгард с полным чемоданом моей благодарности. Могу даже рекомендательное письмо написать. Нет – будем работать дальше. Устраивает?

– Ладно, – нехотя протянул Локи, отодвигаясь, чтобы освободить напарнику место. – Тогда подключай генератор, а я введу координаты и настрою точки входа-выхода.

– Что, прямо сейчас? – слегка растерялся тот. 

– А чего тянуть? Раньше начнём – раньше закончим. Даже обед не пропустишь. Может быть...

Тони поперхнулся смешком и закашлялся в бесполезной попытке заглушить голодное урчание в животе. Локи, конечно, та ещё язва, такую и королевским воспитанием не исправить. Впрочем, с воспитанием Старка были те же проблемы.

Джарвис монотонно доложил о необходимости перевести здание на аварийное питание. На одном из мониторов мерцало изображение столовой: Пеппер, нетерпеливо поглядывая в сторону двери, загружала в блендер помидоры для томатной пасты. Тони сглотнул слюну и отвернулся от экрана, одновременно запуская генератор. Площадка телепорта была готова, координаты – введены. Осталось, фигурально выражаясь, нажать на «пуск».

– У меня всё. Начинаем?

– Подожди. Надень свои доспехи на всякий случай.

– Зачем? Брось, мы же не собираемся туда лезть. Просто посмотрим, открывается ли.

– Старк!..

Вспышка так резанула по глазам, что раскаленной болью достало до висков и затылка. Тони слепо метнулся в сторону, обо что-то запнулся, ушибив пальцы на ноге, и упал на четвереньки, с ужасом осознавая, что его куда-то непреодолимо затягивает, как в огромный пылесос.

– Локи! – сквозь гудящий в ушах вой заорал он, таращась в темноту. А потом что-то твердое, тяжелое и холодное вломилось ему в затылок, отключая от сознания и звуки.

***

Пахло дымом – не горелой резиной, не жжёной бумагой и не плавленой пластмассой, что не редкость в мастерской, а обычным костровым дымом, и Тони понял, что снова оказался в плену в Афганистане. Сейчас он попытается вдохнуть, ощутит, как грудную клетку кромсает болью, и услышит, как склонившийся над ним Инсен с сочувствием в голосе говорит, что...

– Вот глупец, – совсем не сочувственно буркнули рядом. Тони глубоко вдохнул, с облегчением чувствуя, как в груди привычно гудит реактор, и нечеловеческим усилием открыл глаза.

Над ним нависал высокий узкий потолок, усыпанный опасным частоколом сосулек и плавно переходящий в стены с тёмными потёками то ли грязного льда, то ли птичьего помёта. Позади из мрака выныривала груда камней и стенных обломков. Впереди, у проёма, похожего на парадный выход со снятыми дверьми, теплился маленький – в ладонях поместится – костерок, больше чадя, чем освещая. Локи сидел ещё дальше, на самом пороге, повернувшись к Старку неизменно прямой спиной. 

– Где это мы? – прохрипел тот. Попытался сесть и едва не взвыл: руки и ноги замёрзли до потери чувствительности, зато в затылке очнулась и принялась клеваться тупая боль. Локи обернулся на звук и скривил губы. Доброжелательную улыбку эта гримаса напоминала мало.

– Очнулся, наконец.

– И тебе доброго утра... Я завтрак не проспал?

Ответным взглядом можно было испепелить камень, но теплее от него не стало. Тело окончательно очнулось от забытья и в полной мере оценило пробравшийся до самого нутра холод: Тони начало колотить, так сильно, что заныли напряженные мышцы. Он кое-как, стараясь не кряхтеть, дополз до костерка и протянул над ним задубевшие руки, почти касаясь пальцами огня. 

– Не затуши, – хмуро предупредил Локи. – Снаружи больше нет хвороста.

– А что там есть? – исхитрился выдавить Тони. Зубы так клацали, что не откусить случайно язык представлялось непростой задачей. Локи, не утруждая себя ответом, отодвинулся в сторону, и плеснувший в пещерку ветер узорчато усеял пол тонким слоем снега.

– Неожиданная погода для конца июня... В Нью-Йорк нагрянул с визитом Джек Мороз?

– Не глупи, Старк. Это не Америка.

– Да я уже понял, что мы с тобой на редкость удачливые экспериментаторы... Аляска? Россия? Южный полюс? Нет? Боже, только не говори мне, что мы в каком-нибудь ледяном аду!

– Ни в один из адов просто так не попасть, – нравоучительно поправил Локи. – Нужно разрешение и приглашение его хозяина, иначе незваного гостя настигнут пограничные стражи. А мы пока живы.

– Внушает оптимизм, – поёжился Тони. Костерок догрызал последние тонкие веточки и неумолимо гас, уже с трудом рассеивая темноту. – Сколько я тут пролежал в роли хладного трупа?

Локи призадумался, что-то подсчитывая в уме.

– Часа три. Тебе попало по голове вон той штукой.

Пошарив в указанном направлении, Старк с изрядным удивлением нащупал лом, которым незадолго до вынужденного перемещения доламывал ламповую сетку.

– Грозное оружие, достойная замена «костюму», – со вздохом признал он, обнаружив на серебристом металле подсохшие красноватые разводы. Проверять пострадавший затылок на наличие крови стало уже не обязательно. 

– «Замена», – со значением выделил Локи. Тони покаянно кивнул:

– Да, да. Ты был прав, мне стоило его надеть. Вот только с какой стати нас вышвырнуло в чужой мир, если мы всего лишь хотели на пробу открыть и закрыть портал?

– Видимо, на «тропу» у твоего знаменитого реактора не хватило мощности. А «норы» редко спрашивают, готов ли ты в них свалиться.

– То есть, ты знал, что нас может куда-то затянуть? – возмутился Тони. Локи с усмешкой развёл руками:

– Скажем, так: допускал такую возможность. Хотя шансов на это было мало, примерно три из ста. Я решил, что их можно не озвучивать.

– Сволочь ты, – тоскливо объявил Тони. Но тему развивать не стал: в конце концов, оба оказались здесь на равных условиях, и подозревать кого-то одного в злом умысле было бы несколько странно. Гораздо важнее было другое. – Где генератор?

– Снаружи, конечно, – фыркнул Локи. – Ещё не хватало его сюда тащить, места и так мало. Где упал, там и лежит.

Старк похолодел, в красках представив себе захватывающий квест по починке тонкого механизма при помощи лома и мата под издевательские советы верного своей язвительности напарника.

– Он не повреждён?!

– Сходи и сам проверь! – отмахнулся «верный напарник». – Заодно голову проветришь.

Тони мысленно застонал. Умирающий огонь не сумел растопить промёрзшую кровь, и до конечностей она так и не добежала. Хотелось свернуться плотным клубком, укрыться одеялом потяжелее и впасть в спячку до самой весны, не высовывая наружу и носа... Но отправлять вместо себя Локи тоже не годилось: конечно, вряд ли он перетрудился, затаскивая в пещеру Старка и его вещи (увы, представленные исключительно ломом), зато ведь и в сугробе не бросил, хотя вполне мог.

– Ну почему нас не закинуло на какой-нибудь курорт? – мученически протянул Тони. – Солнышко, горячий песок, полуголые красотки... И тепло...

– Ты мёрзнешь, что ли? – изумился Локи. Старк мог бы поклясться, что сказано было абсолютно серьезно, даже без намёка на издёвку.

– А ты – нет? – осторожно уточнил он. 

Локи вместо ответа наклонился, словно пытаясь получше рассмотреть такую диковинку – покрасневший от холода нос презренного смертного. Тони, с чего-то решивший, что ему собираются сообщить на ухо большую тайну вроде заклинания вечного тепла, приготовился слушать и чуть не шарахнулся назад, когда губы обожгло неожиданным поцелуем.

– Не дёргайся! – прошипел Локи, для надежности обхватывая его голову ладонями – вроде, не жёстко, но очень крепко, не выдраться – и снова прижался губами к губам.

Смешно, но способ из дешёвых романтических комедий и в самом деле оказался действенным. Тони почувствовал, как загораются щёки и теплеет в животе, будто после бокала горячего вина, а спину продирает мурашками уходящего озноба. Даже пальцы согрелись, обретя не только подвижность, но и самостоятельность: их хозяин совершенно точно не собирался сжимать ворот асгардской зелёной рубашки и заметил это только спустя пару минут, когда Локи отпустил его и отодвинулся, довольно облизываясь. Нетерпеливое «Ну как?» было пропечатано поперёк его хитрой физиономии пятидюймовыми буквами.

– Внезапно, – вынужденно признал Старк. – И довольно неплохо. Впрочем, за тысячу лет практики любой так натренируется, так что не задирай нос.

Ухмылка сползла с лица Локи, как комок подтаявшего снега с оконного стекла. Тони испугался, что перегнул палку, но извиняться было глупо, а брать слова назад – поздно. Осталось только сбежать наружу, прихватив единственное на двоих оружие, чтобы не схлопотать им по голове ещё раз.

За порогом бушевал океан. Холодный и недвижимый, но от того не менее потрясающий. Чудовищной высоты волны взметались под самое небо, как обезумевшие и пожелавшие допрыгнуть до туч рыбины, – застывшие в стремительном движении прозрачно-зелёные исполины, укрытые толстыми снежными попонами и утыканные игольчатыми кустиками ветвистого льда. Вымороженную до самого основания стихию заливало режущее глаза ультрамариновое сияние двух огромных лун, окончательно превращавшее пейзаж в картину пессимистически настроенного экспрессиониста. 

Неподалёку прямо в воздухе парила неподъёмная на вид, светящаяся синим прозрачная глыба, покачиваясь под порывами ветра и потихоньку, как облако в погожий денёк, сдвигаясь в сторону. Тони, как завороженный, шагнул вперёд, силясь рассмотреть необычное явление, и едва не вскрикнул, когда кто-то схватил его за плечи, не слишком нежно возвращая обратно.

– Смотри под ноги, – спокойно велел Локи, не торопясь разжимать пальцы. Тони опустил глаза и мысленно возблагодарил его за такую предусмотрительность: в паре шагов от них мощённая камнями площадка обрывалась, сменяясь бездонной пропастью, от одного взгляда в которую слабели ноги. Прежде без страха взлетавший в поднебесье, сейчас Старк с особой остротой ощутил, насколько же беззащитен без своего верного «костюма», насколько слаб и беспомощен без привычного технического окружения. И интерес к незнакомому миру нисколько не затмевал понимание того, как опасно это место для чужаков.

– Я даже не заметил... – неловко пробормотал он. Локи скептически хмыкнул, всё-таки убирая руки, но не отодвигаясь. На таком расстоянии чувствовалось идущее от его кожи лёгкое тепло, как от самого обычного человека, и Тони несколько секунд напряжённо раздумывал, почему это кажется ему таким непривычным. Но крутящуюся поблизости догадку спугнул полный безразличного внимания, как на светском рауте, вопрос:

– Как тебе Ётунхейм?

– Поразительно, – признался Тони. – Многое бы отдал за экспедицию в эти места. Хотя климат, конечно, не курортный, даже растительности нет. Страшно представить, что за монстры способны тут выжить...

– Даже не представляй, – непонятно усмехнулся Локи. – Тебе такое и не снилось.

– Да я и сейчас не уверен, что не сплю.

Ветер взвыл, как голодный волк, плеснул напарникам в лица по горсти мелких колких льдинок, освобождая от остатков недоверия к реальности, и полетел прочь, увлекая за собой снежную порошу. Через несколько секунд под его натиском закачался летающий остров, словно огромная монолитная крона тонкоствольного дерева. Тони посмотрел, как осыпаются с крайних «ветвей» куски слежавшихся в ком сугробов, и, обернувшись, решительно рубанул ломом воздух:

– Нам надо домой. Покажи, где ты оставил генератор.

Ответный взгляд просквозил его холодком до самых лопаток, взбежавшие по хребту мурашки неприятно пощекотали шею, закопошились в волосах. Таким взглядом, должно быть, смотрят на приведённую на убой коровку неопытные мясники – прикидывая, с какой силой ударить, чтобы не заляпаться брызнувшей кровью. Тони невольно попятился к обрыву, когда Локи сделал движение в его сторону, но тот всего лишь взял его за запястье странно тёплой ладонью и молча потянул за собой, к незаметному сквозь метель спуску, за которым начинались словно выдолбленные из камня ступени.

Спускаться пришлось долго. Проклятая скала словно маслом была облита, порывы ветра норовили столкнуть в близкую пропасть, снег залеплял глаза и забивался за ворот футболки, стекал по и без того взмокшей спине. Пару раз Тони поскальзывался, почти срываясь за край, но Локи неизменно вытягивал его обратно. От его пальцев запястье уже окрасилось продолговатыми бледными синяками, и Тони поневоле задумался, сколько раз уже мог бы погибнуть, если бы был один. Замёрз под ледяным ветром, упал с обрыва, свернул шею на крутом спуске... Да мало ли способов убиться в первобытной ледяной пустыне у любимчика судьбы из напичканной бытовой техникой Америки? Локи даже помогать бы ему не пришлось – сам бы справился. Так какого чёрта Тони шарахнулся от него, как от вестника смерти? Что на него нашло?..

На очередной площадке, самой широкой из всех, что довелось миновать, Локи остановился, но запыхавшийся Старк заметил это, лишь ткнувшись ему в спину. Генератор лежал прямо перед ними – засыпанный снегом, покрытый черными точками перегоревших лампочек-датчиков, обвитый, будто водорослями, шевелящимися на ветру оборванными проводами. Тони бросился к нему, как заботливый отец к упавшему с карусели ребёнку, и принялся ощупывать и простукивать, выискивая несовместимые с успешным функционированием повреждения. Наконец, выпрямился, пятернёй расчесывая спутанные ветром волосы, и облегчённо улыбнулся:

– Кажется, всё в порядке.

– Без энергии он всё равно бесполезен. Нужно отнести его к месторождению энергетических кристаллов... или принести несколько кристаллов сюда. 

– Лучше второе, – содрогнулся Тони. Генератор, хоть и небольшой по размеру, весил полноценную тонну, и тащить его куда бы то ни было совершенно не хотелось. Себя бы не уронить по пути.

Локи безразлично кивнул, забрал у Старка лом и принялся процарапывать им на заметённой снегом скалистой площадке какие-то значки и рисунки, здорово напоминая шамана-шарлатана из развлекательных шоу. Тони озадачено следил за его манипуляциями, сгорая от любопытства и досадуя на свою бесполезность, как ребёнок, наблюдающий за починкой случайно упавшего в его двор космического шаттла. У него было три месяца, чтобы расспросить инопланетного учёного о принципах действия так называемой магии, а он предпочитал сваливать на него малозначимые поручения, загоняя в рамки земной физики. Ну не идиот ли?

– Всё, – объявил Локи, распрямляясь и невзначай перекидывая освободившийся лом Старку, будто лёгкую веточку. Тот, к своему удивлению (и тайной гордости) успел среагировать, и облепленный снегом инструмент ударил не в лоб, а в подставленную ладонь. В окружающей обстановке, между тем, как будто ничего не изменилось.

– И что ты тут намалевал?

– Защитный контур на случай незваных гостей, – после долгой паузы сознался Локи. Тони показалось, что он хотел сказать что-то другое, но в последний момент передумал. – Сейчас, правда, бесполезен. Принесём кристаллы – заработает.

– Тебя же лишили магии, – безжалостно напомнил Старк. Локи полоснул его злым взглядом и неласково пихнул в бок, подталкивая к небольшой тропинке, затерявшейся между острых и неровных, как обломанные кости, скал.

– Знания у меня из памяти не стёрли. И здесь они хотя бы могут принести пользу, в отличие от твоих, технический гений.

– Один-один, о великий колдун. 

Равнинная тропа оказалась не намного лучше горной. Сугробы стали выше, разгулявшийся на просторе ветер не давал даже поднять голову, заставляя пялиться исключительно вниз, зато наст оказался невероятно крепким и под весом двух взрослых мужчин лишь расходился едва заметными трещинами, даже не думая проседать. Несмотря на это, под ноги постоянно попадали тёмные провалы дыр, неизвестно как образовавшихся. Четвертый раз запнувшись о широкую рытвину в снегу, Старк, наконец, сообразил, на что похожа её форма, и прибавил скорости, догоняя ушедшего вперёд напарника. 

– По-моему, здесь водятся волки размером с лошадь, – задыхаясь, поделился он, когда Локи притормозил и оглянулся на его зов.

– Неужели боишься? – издевательски вздернул брови тот. – У тебя же есть монтировка, она защитит нас куда лучше какой-то ничтожной брони!

– Это лом! – оскорбился Старк. – И пока не пришлось пускать его в дело, может, просветишь, от чего ещё он может нас защитить? Что тут за фауна – мыши величиной с собак, тараканы размером с кошку, люди-гиганты?

– Пожалуй, я оставлю это в тайне, не буду портить тебе сюрприз... Забирай левее, нам вон к той скале.

Тони повернулся в указанном направлении и на пару секунд потерял дар речи. Еле видимая из-за снежной завесы тоненькая "скала" напоминала узорчатую лапу снежинки под микроскопом, с той лишь разницей, что по высоте могла соперничать с башней Старка. По красоте же и вовсе затыкала её за пояс – спаянная из прозрачных симметричных фигур, хрупкая на вид, словно хрустальная статуэтка, казалось, тронешь – зазвенит, она сияла зимней утренней звездой, холодно и до слёз в глазах ярко. И низко, отдавая вибрацией в затылке, гудела, словно крупная электростанция.

– Мы что, разобьём её?! – не поверил Тони, когда оба, продравшись сквозь густой, пахнущий озоном воздух, добрались до подножия. Даже прикасаться к исходящей клубящимся белёсым паром прекрасной громадине казалось настоящим кощунством, а уж ломать...

– Не говори глупостей, – отмахнулся Локи, – нас же погребёт под осколками. Хватит и пары кусков. Стукни вот здесь, с краю. Только легонько – они довольно хрупкие...

«Хрупкие» слабо светящиеся наросты выдержали с десяток ударов ломом, хотя Старк уже после второго прекратил сдерживать силу и лупил со всей дури, как дорвавшийся до алмазной жилы гном. Отбитые куски слегка фосфоресцировали, мерцая на сколах бриллиантовой россыпью. Локи подхватил ближайший, взвесил на руке. Одобрительно кивнул:

– Довольно. Возвращаемся.

Тони машинально потянулся ко второму и сдавленно вскрикнул от неожиданно опалившей пальцы боли. Кожа тут же онемела, на подушечках расцвели белые пятна холодного ожога.

– Какого чёрта?..

– Идём, – уже с раздражением повторил Локи. – Тут опасно находиться, место слишком открытое.

За время их отсутствия ничего не изменилось: генератор безжизненно возлежал там, где его и оставили, выцарапанные на площадке значки не рассосались – разве что снегом чуть припорошило. От близкого соседства с принесёнными кристаллами первый едва слышно загудел, словно его вновь подключили к реактору, а вторые налились масляным чернильно-синим светом, похожим на кровь мифического зверя. Локи неуверенно оглянулся вокруг, видимо, гадая, куда пристроить ценную поклажу, и Тони вдруг заметил, какой нездоровой голубизной пропиталась кожа на его ладонях.

– Наверное, больно держать? – с деланным безразличием предположил он. Локи перевел на него озадаченный взгляд:

– С чего ты взял?

– С того, что ты, кажется, руки отморозил. Вон, синие уже.

– Что?.. А, проклятье!

Тони сам не ожидал, что простым замечанием добьётся такого эффекта: Локи уронил кристаллы в снег и замахал кистями, словно надеясь стряхнуть с пальцев неожиданную синеву. Та, наоборот, от этого только быстрее растеклась по тыльной стороне запястий и поползла ещё выше, скрывшись под рукавами, чтобы, уже через несколько секунд выглянув из-за ворота, ровным слоем покрыть шею, уши и всё лицо до самого лба. Над бровями и по щекам морщинами пролегли выпуклые ниточки узоров, глаза покраснели, будто налитые кровью. В зимнем пейзаже, насыщенном всеми оттенками холодных цветов от белого до иссиня-черного, такой облик смотрелся на удивление гармонично, но само явление внушало определённое опасение.

– Надеюсь, это не заразно, – потрясённо пробормотал Тони, лишь бы уже хоть что-нибудь сказать. 

Локи молчал, сжав челюсти до скрипа зубов, и разглядывал собственные руки так, будто впервые увидел. 

– Это обморожение магического характера? Что ты чувствуешь? Покажи поближе...

– Отстань! – рыкнул Локи, выдергивая запястье из хватких пальцев. Потускневшая было у основания ладони кожа медленно потемнела до прежнего оттенка.

– Ну-ну, не капризничай... А под рукавом что? Можно, подниму? 

В общем-то, разрешение Тони и не требовалось – не дожидаясь ответа, он снова вцепился в посиневшую руку, проворно развязал тонкие тесёмки рукава и задрал ткань до самого локтя, восхищённо уставившись на разрисованное узорами предплечье. Локи не сопротивлялся, в свою очередь, как завороженный, глядя на то, как под чужими пальцами светлеет кожа, возвращаясь к привычному бледному окрасу. 

– Может, мне ещё догола раздеться? – обречённо возмутился он, когда Старк, увлёкшись, попытался заглянуть ему за шиворот, оттянув ворот рубашки.

– Неплохо бы, – совершенно серьёзно кивнул тот. Выдохнул облачко пара и, поёжившись, засунул озябшие ладони под мышки. – Очень интересный эффект. Мне эти кристаллы пальцы обморозили, тебя превратили в Зелибобу. Что, интересно, сделают с Тором? А если дать их Халку подержать, он посинеет или останется зелёным?

– Сдохнет, надеюсь...

– И самое забавное: при соприкосновении с теплом в моём лице ты становишься прежним, по крайней мере, по цвету... Кстати, о тепле. Мне кажется, или действительно похолодало? 

– Нет. Просто на тебя перестало действовать ётунское восприятие температуры. Скажи спасибо, что хотя бы на пару часов хватило – с одного-то поцелуя...

– Так это было заклинание? – запоздало осенило Тони. То-то он, разгуливая в одной футболке под снегом, даже насморка не подхватил!

Локи отчего-то замялся:

– Вроде того. Без магической составляющей, потому и недолговечное. Подновить?

– Не откажусь, – ухмыльнулся Старк, первым придвигаясь ближе и притягивая Локи к себе за шею. 

– Наглец, – не то восхитился, не то возмутился тот. Но высвобождаться не стал.

Во время прошлого «заклинания» губы у Локи ощущались вполне человеческими, мягкими, слегка обветренными на морозе, сейчас – плотными и чуть шершавыми, как слежавшийся снежок, разве что не таяли от дыхания, с готовностью приоткрываясь навстречу чужому горячему рту, впуская настойчивый язык. Но целоваться, стоя лицом к лицу, с тем, кто на полголовы выше, оказалось совсем не так удобно, как в сидячем положении - шея затекала, подошвы летних ботинок скользили по льду, отбирая опору и не позволяя тянуться вверх. Отвлечённый этими мелкими проблемами, Тони не сразу заметил, что больше не трясётся от холода: его вновь окутало ненавязчивой лёгкой прохладой, к которой он успел привыкнуть за последние пару часов, а слетающие на голые руки снежинки снова стали почти тёплыми. 

– И насколько этого хватит? – отстранившись, полюбопытствовал он. Локи закатил глаза – прежнего, прозрачно-зелёного цвета, что выглядело довольно пугающе на сильно посветлевшем, бледно-голубом, будто у удавленника, лице – и пожал плечами:

– Понятия не имею. Я этим способом до тебя не пользовался.

– А что, есть другие?

– Даже несколько. Можно смешать нашу... мм, твою кровь с кровью ётуна и дать тебе выпить. Можно надеть на тебя ошейник или браслет с осколком ётунского камня, но его следует сначала заговорить под светом малой луны, а это долго и сложно. А можно просто прикоснуться, мысленно закрывая тебя воздушным куполом, что я сейчас и сделал. Правда, купол положено закреплять магическим «якорем», а я сейчас... немного не в состоянии.

– Это у тебя называется «просто прикоснуться»? – поддел Тони. Очень хотелось расспросить разоткровенничавшегося мага о том, кто и как сумел отобрать у него возможность колдовать, но внутренний голос подсказывал, что ни к чему хорошему этот вопрос не приведёт.

– Ну да. – Локи, посмеиваясь, крутанул на запястье браслет. – Какая разница, руками или другой частью тела? Тем более, это последняя возможность узнать, на что ты способен – ты так хвалился своими любовными достижениями, что и мне захотелось попробовать.

– Ну и как? – в тон ему ухмыльнулся Тони. Интересно, когда «захотелось»? Подробностями личной жизни он с Локи никогда не делился, зато скабрезные шутки с хвастливым намёком выдавал не меньше раза в день. За три месяца это и вправду могло или надоесть до бешенства, или заинтриговать.

– Довольно неплохо, – вернул недавнюю шпильку Локи. – Впрочем, за тысячу лет мне встречались любовники и поискусней.

– Меня в качестве любовника ты ещё не знаешь, – нахально заверил Тони, делая акцент на «ещё». От лопаток разбежались мурашки предвкушения, топорща волоски на шее и руках, и Тони поёжился, не спуская с Локи оценивающего взгляда. Кристаллы они добыли, и, теоретически, могли бы хоть сейчас отправляться домой – в смысле, в Нью-Йорк, в перенаселённую, как студенческое общежитие, башню Старка – откуда Локи, согласно договорённости, немедленно отчалит в Асгард. И, вероятнее всего, больше они не увидятся. Так что он там говорил про последнюю возможность? 

– Ну надо же, – изобразил удивление Локи. – Не думал, что тебя так легко...

– ...взять на слабо? Не обольщайся. Просто я люблю пробовать новое.

Локи кивнул – мол, не сомневаюсь, – и деловито уточнил:

– Здесь или в пещеру поднимемся?

Прозвучало это настолько похоже на пресловутое «у тебя или у меня?», что Тони, не удержавшись, расхохотался. Локи не стал ждать, пока тот отсмеётся и ответит: наклонился и впился ему в рот, заталкивая смех куда-то в горло, прошёлся по губам быстрым узким языком, скользнул им внутрь, оглаживая зубы и дёсны. 

От его дыхания – что-то очень привычное, весеннее, вроде запаха нагретой на солнце бумаги или талого снега – в животе Тони разрасталось знакомое острое чувство. Он дёрнул Локи вниз, принуждая встать на колени и опускаясь сам, обнаружил зелёные глаза всего на пару дюймов выше собственных и, сразу прибавив в уверенности, повел руками вдоль боков, затянутых в лёгкий доспех из жёсткой кожи, обминая и невзначай выискивая застёжки. Нащупал какие-то ремешки, раздёрнул в стороны и потащил наверх вместе с рубашкой, открывая увитый мышцами торс. 

Бледно-голубая кожа на ощупь оказалась горячей, почти обжигающей. Это было странно и волнующе, за всё время, проведённое в мастерской, Тони не раз прикасался к Локи и всегда удивлялся неизменной прохладе его тела, будто тот только что вернулся с долгой зимней прогулки. Сейчас у него по венам будто лава текла, и Тони не хотелось от него отлепляться, как если бы его превратили в вечно тоскующую по теплу ящерицу. 

Локи и не пытался отстраниться. Он прижимал Тони к себе обеими руками, сдавливая плечи твёрдыми пальцами, целовал чуть не до крови, нещадно прикусывал губы, и, кажется, в ближайшее тысячелетие не собирался двигаться дальше. У Тони терпения было не так много. Он притянул Локи к себе за бёдра и с силой потёрся, ощущая жар чужого члена даже сквозь два слоя толстой ткани, завозил рукой в поисках ширинки. Которой не было.

– Чёрт бы побрал эту вашу асгардскую моду, – зашипел Тони. – Как это снимается?!

Кто бы мог подумать, что от тихого смешка в ухо может так помутиться в голове. Тони задышал, как сдуру выскочившая на сушу рыба, не сразу заметив, что его выпутывают из футболки, будто мандарин из шкурки. Покорно поднял руки, помогая избавиться от ненужной тряпки... и ощутил, как освобождённую от джинсов задницу увлечённо щупают длинные верткие пальцы.

– Вообще-то, я планировал немного другой расклад... – Тони перенаправил наглые пальцы на другой объект, поверх сжал своей ладонью и пару раз двинул вверх-вниз, задавая темп. По спине продрало тёркой удовольствия, в низу живота сами собой напряглись мышцы.

– Любишь командовать? – шепнул в ухо Локи, легко подхватывая движение. – Так я не против... сейчас.

Возбуждение ударило по мозгам. Тони, не особо заботясь об удобстве, повалил Локи в снег – почему-то очень тёплый и рыхлый, как песок на июльском пляже – содрал наконец-то расстегнутые штаны, стянул до самых колен. Дальше не получалось, мешали высокие сапоги, но Тони хватило и этого: он лёг на Локи сверху, плотно прижимаясь пульсирующим членом, и принялся медленно покачиваться, любуясь пеленой перед глазами и чутко прислушиваясь к каждому звуку. Слышно было, как шуршит одежда, как гудит ветер, как где-то в отдалении воют волки, как опускается на камень снег – вот только Локи будто в рот воды набрал, и даже, кажется, дышал через раз. 

Тони до озноба захотелось выжать из него стоны. Он спустился по длинному телу, влажно целуя – плечи, грудь, рёбра, живот – перехватил дёрнувшиеся колени и нырнул головой между бёдер, легонько тронул губами нежную кожу. Лизнул, подул на влажный след, чувствительно прикусил – Локи резко выдохнул, толкнулся бёдрами выше, опираясь на лопатки и пятки, но продолжал упорно молчать. 

– Ну же, давай, – пробормотал Тони. Накрыл губами горячий член и задвигался, обволакивая языком, осторожно трогая зубами. Локи вёл себя на удивление прилично: не лез руками, не пытался ухватить за волосы, не толкался в чужой рот, пытаясь задать свой темп, только сильнее поджимал колени, хрипло выдыхал и мотал головой, словно в горячке. И всё это молча. Даже кончая, зажмурился, упираясь затылком в землю, закусил пальцы – и выгнулся, мелко содрогаясь, но не издавая ни звука. Тони раздосадовано сплюнул горьковатое семя и мстительно ущипнул Локи за нежную кожу внутри бедра, получив в ответ возмущённый вскрик и нечаянный удар коленом по лбу. 

– Ну вот можешь же орать, когда не надо, – сдержано возмутился он, потирая пострадавшее место. Сел и скрестил ноги, ничуть не смущаясь торчащего члена. – Какого чёрта ты такой тихий?

– Ну уж извини... – Локи – совершенно обычный, белокожий зеленоглазый Локи – блаженно растянулся рядом, невесомо погладил Тони по животу, медленно спускаясь ниже. – Может, покажешь мне, как надо было? А я послушаю.

Тони извернулся, ухватил его за затылок, раскрыл языком губы, вламываясь в пахнущий талым снегом рот, и предсказуемо застонал от слишком нежных и медленных движений внизу. Они ещё не закончили, а ему уже хотелось повторить – и, желательно, в более комфортных условиях, на упругой кровати, всю ночь с вечера и до позднего утра, во всех возможных позах... А не как сейчас – будто старшеклассники в скаутском лагере. Запастись презервативами, смазкой и вогнать этому невозможному божеству по самые... Тони глухо вскрикнул, изливаясь на длинные нежные пальцы, чувствуя, как волна наслаждения вымывает из головы все мысли. Локи тут же отодвинулся, брезгливо вытирая руку о его футболку.

***

Тучи разошлись, на чёрном небе фианитами сверкали умытые звёзды. Вдалеке вдохновенно завывали волки.

– Пусть воют, – лениво разрешил Локи, когда Тони поделился с ним этим наблюдением. – Ближе всё равно не подойдут. 

– Ты с ними уже встречался? – полюбопытствовал тот. Они, уже одетые, лежали рядом, но почти не касались друг друга – Тони норовил облапать Локи и притянуть к себе, тот неизменно сбрасывал чужие руки и нетерпеливо поглядывал на запястье, как ветреная девица, опаздывающая с одного свидания на другое. Разве что у Локи роль часов играл серебристый браслет с топазами без малейшего намёка на циферблат.

– Пару раз, – рассеянно откликнулся Локи. – Они реагируют только на...

Нацарапанный на площадке «защитный контур» полыхнул белым – словно взорвалась световая граната, словно открылась новая телепортационная «нора». Тони зажмурился до радужных пятен перед глазами и попытался вскочить, но Локи дёрнул его за руку, опрокидывая обратно.

– Местные жители? – сдавленно просипел Тони. Если контур среагировал на случайно пролетавшую мимо полярную сову, это ещё куда ни шло. Но если к ним на огонёк забрела стая привлечённых человеческим запахом гигантов-волков или отряд недружелюбно настроенных йети... 

Тони наконец сумел поднять веки и сквозь пелену слепых слёз увидел Локи. Чересчур спокойного Локи, который замахивался на него огромным острым куском льда. Тони поперхнулся криком и каким-то невероятным движением, едва не сложившись пополам, как китайский акробат, вывернулся из-под удара. Звериным рывком метнулся в сторону, плюхнулся на задницу. От того места, где только что находилась его голова, брызнули сверкающие осколки. Секунда – и Локи уже стоял напротив, на расстоянии в пяток шагов, сжимая в правой руке злосчастный лом. На левой нестерпимо сияли вплавленные в браслет камни.

– Настолько не понравилось? – стараясь унять дрожь в голосе, осведомился Тони. 

Локи дёрнул головой, будто отмахиваясь от мухи, но не ответил, только сгорбился, как готовящаяся к прыжку кошка. Тони, даже не пытаясь подняться на ноги, медленно пополз назад, не спуская с внезапно одичавшего любовника настороженного взгляда. Что на него нашло?! Сбрендил от наслаждения, попал под действие какого-то заклинания, решил напугать? Что бы ни было причиной, Старку такое поведение совсем не понравилось. А за последнюю и в морду можно было дать, презрев разницу в силе и росте. Под ладонью хрустнул и сдвинулся увесистый ледяной голыш. Тони, повинуясь случайному импульсу, схватил его и метнул, надеясь не столько попасть, сколько отвлечь, и когда Локи действительно дёрнулся от неожиданности, вскочил и длинными скачками понёсся к затерявшейся под снегом каменистой тропе, каждую секунду ожидая преследующего топота или, на худой конец, издевательского смеха.  
Не будь положение таким плачевным, Тони бы и сам посмеялся: в ледяной пустыне, со спятившим богом за спиной, в окружении недружелюбно настроенных и наверняка голодных хищных тварей, без железного «костюма», заменяющего и оружие, и доспехи, без какой-либо надежды на помощь извне... на что он вообще надеется? Единственный шанс – добраться до генератора и запустить телепорт в направлении дома, но это дело небыстрое, да и Локи сейчас находится к нему ближе, чем Старк. Побегать кругами, пытаясь увести его подальше, а затем вернуться? А выносливости хватит – от скандинавского бога удирать? К тому же вывшая неподалёку стая вряд ли будет спокойно смотреть на их догонялки и наверняка с азартом присоединится. 

Тони добрался до края заснеженной пустоши с чёрными тенями силуэтов и алыми точками глаз, провалился по щиколотку в одну из дыр наста, едва не потянув ногу, и, задыхаясь до невольных всхлипов, мысленно выругался, проклиная всё подряд и особенно заковыристо – свою неуёмную тягу к экспериментам и Тора, предложившего в помощники психованного убийцу. Оглянулся, чтобы оценить расстояние до цели (хотя вернее было бы «до охотника», целью на этот раз был он сам), и нервно вздрогнул, ощутив, как проваливается в желудок сердце. Топота можно было и не ждать – Локи двигался совершенно бесшумно. Лом высек из скалы веер золотистых искр. Тони увидел их со стороны и только тогда понял, что успел пригнуться – точнее, с размаху рухнуть в сугроб, проломив колючий лёд на его поверхности и ссадив руки о края перекосившихся пластин. На белом полотне заалело несколько влажных стежков, из темноты многоголосо взвыла ожидающая своей очереди стая. Тони закопошился, как перевёрнутая на панцирь черепаха, но быстро выбраться из снежной ловушки не представлялось возможным. Локи перехватил оружие двумя руками и вновь замахнулся. По его лицу плясали отсветы пылающих в браслете камней, придавая ему выражение усталости и вселенской печали, как на старинных гобеленах, губы сомкнулись в тонкую нитку. Тони сжал челюсти, чтобы не стучать зубами, и малодушно зажмурился, вскидывая руки навстречу замаху.

Гул вспарываемого воздуха, влажный чавкающий звук, дикий хрипящий вой под самым ухом и – густая горячая влага, противно стекающая с макушки за шиворот. И почему-то полнейшее отсутствие боли. Тони сначала слепо рванулся в сторону от чего-то жёсткого, шипастого и брыкающегося, упавшего на него сверху, и только потом догадался воспользоваться зрением. Ётунхеймский волк оказался всё же меньше лошади – скорее, размером с овцу, и на этом связь с мирной домашней скотиной обрывалась: от макушки до середины спины шкуру утыкали шипы, а из исходящей пеной пасти выглядывали острые, как ножи, жёлтые клыки, наверняка привыкшие раздирать на части куда более жёсткую добычу, чем нежное человеческое тело. Под лобастой башкой бешено вращался алый, навыкате, правый глаз. В глазнице левого до середины пропадал лом, как раз подошедший по диаметру. Тварь, хрипя, скребла лапами снег, оставляя длинные борозды от когтей. Локи резким движением дёрнул железку на себя, полюбовался хлынувшим и постепенно затихшим фонтаном, окрасившим снег, ухватил агонизирующего хищника за короткие загнутые рога и с натугой потащил к центру площадки. Короткий взгляд, который он кинул на Тони, расшифровке не поддавался. Тот пару раз глотнул, пытаясь избавиться от горчащего, осевшего на языке страха, кое-как выбрался из подтаявшего от синей крови сугроба и медленно, пошатываясь и цепляясь за отвесную стену скалы, побрел в ту же сторону.

Доверять Локи было глупо. Впускать в свой проект, в свой дом, в свою жизнь, рассказывать о своих разработках... трахаться с ним... Каждый из окружения Старка, кому было не лень открыть рот, успел неодобрительно высказаться на тему подобного сотрудничества, но Тони же самый умный и сам всегда знает, как лучше поступить. Пока его «отличная идея» не набрасывается на него, мечтая размозжить голову.

С другой стороны, Локи убил волка, прыгнувшего на Тони, а не самого Тони. Хоть и заставил побегать и потрястись от страха – да так, что сердце до сих пор бьётся где-то в горле, не желая проваливаться ниже. 

С третьей – зачем ему это понадобилось?! Решил отомстить за прошлое поражение? Подходящий вариант, вот только почему было не сделать это за три месяца совместной работы или хотя бы в первые минуты после попадания в Ётунхейм, когда Тони был беззащитнее новорожденного котёнка? Зачем было сначала волочь его в закрытую от ветра пещеру, терпеливо ждать, пока очнётся, ограждать от холода, оттаскивать от пропасти, помогать спуститься с кручи? Шутить, рассказывать о магии, тянуться за поцелуями, как в последний раз?.. 

В последний раз. Ерунда какая-то...

Локи дотащил хрипящую, воющую и капающую слюной тушу до самого центра «защитного контура», тихим шипящим речитативом произнёс несколько длинных слов и, крутанув лом на манер боевого меча, эффектно вонзил его во второй глаз твари, на этот раз достав, кажется, до самого затылка. Ещё и провернул пару раз. Волк коротко и жалобно тявкнул, совсем как испуганная земная собака, содрогнулся от шеи до хвоста и застыл, вытянув мощные трёхпалые лапы. В ту же секунду сияние на браслете Локи угасло: камни потускнели, покрылись тонкой сеточкой трещин и облетели сверкающей крошкой, тут же подхваченной ветром. Сам браслет Локи привычно обхватил ладонью, легонько сжал – и высыпал на снег светло-серые хрупкие кусочки, больше напоминающие камень, чем металл. Обернулся к застывшему неподалёку Тони:

– Ничего личного, Старк. Мне нужна была жертва.

– Да ну? – сумел выдавить тот. – И зачем?

Вместо ответа Локи, рисуясь, повёл ладонью, и отброшенный в сторону лом вдруг окутался золотым свечением, вытягиваясь в длинное, печально знакомое посох-копьё с изогнутым навершием. В его серёдке тускло горел синий камень, очень похожий на тот, которым Локи когда-то пытался заколдовать Тони, но не круглый, а краеугольный, будто неровно обломанный от более крупного куска. Тони пригляделся и фыркнул от горькой иронии: это же кристалл, который он в поте лица отколупывал от хрустальной громады! Сначала он обжёг о него пальцы, а теперь его им убьют. Что и говорить, не зря старался!

Локи встретился с Тони глазами и вдруг улыбнулся – горько и снисходительно, словно тот был ребёнком, спросившим овдовевшего отца, почему бы им не сходить к Богу за мамой и не привести её домой.

– Свобода, Старк. Ты не представляешь себя без техники, я себя – без магии. Птице можно подрезать крылья, но она не перестанет тосковать по небу.

Браслет, запоздало понял Тони. Чёртов браслет с голубыми топазами, который, как он полагал, был для Локи чем-то вроде талисмана, раз уж тот не снимал его ни днём, ни ночью, ни в ванной и то и дело теребил, когда старался унять раздражение или нервозность. Оказывается, это был залог безопасности. Тони, Мстителей и всей Земли в придачу. 

– Ты хотел меня убить. – Старк медленно, не спуская с Локи глаз, обошёл мёртвую тушу, уже начавшую рассыпаться колкими снежинками, и встал рядом с гудящим в нетерпении генератором. Не сказать, что это был абы какой козырь, но уверенности в себе он немного прибавил.

Локи проследил за его перемещением, но не двинулся с места, успокаивающе раскинув в стороны руки – мол, смотри, недоверчивый, я не собираюсь доводить дело до конца!

– Не совсем. Это был запасной вариант – на случай, если волки не решатся напасть, даже почуяв твой страх.

Тони скептически сощурился.

– Конечно. Я так и подумал.

– Я не собираюсь ничего доказывать. – Локи перекинул копьё в правую руку, направил его на генератор, делая левой какие-то пассы в воздухе, и зашевелил губами. Тони еле заставил себя стоять смирно, зато и без того запуганное сердце скакнуло вперёд, едва не проломив грудную клетку, когда за спиной с тихим шелестом выросло узорчатое кольцо полноценного портала – ничего общего с узкой ослепляющей «норой» или неровным чёрным полотном «тропы».

– Дорога в ад? – невзначай предположил Тони. – Щедрый дар - билет в один конец.

– Предпочитаю убивать лично, – съязвил Локи. – А не отсылать жертву туда, где я даже не смогу полюбоваться её перекошенным от ужаса лицом. Отправляйся домой, Старк. Ты меня утомил.

– Надо же, как ты начал царственно выража... Сзади!!!

Острая, как кинжал, сосулька вжикнула у согнутого локтя, украсив зелёный рукав алой поперечной полосой. Метили в бок – чтобы и не убить сразу, и не оставить возможности сбежать – но Локи всё же успел прянуть в сторону, едва не на лету оборачиваясь в сторону незваных гостей. Из-за поворота нарочито медленно выступали синекожие человекоподобные гиганты. Меж их ногами, униженно тявкая и повизгивая, сновали похожие на давешних волков зубастые твари.

– Парни, вы слегка не вовремя. У нас тут что-то типа выяснения отношений, – нервно укорил Тони. На него не обратили никакого внимания, только Локи метнул в его сторону быстрый гневный взгляд.

– Локи, сын Одина, – проговорил один из великанов. Голос у него оказался густым и гулким, словно гудение колокола внутри медного бака. – Цареубийца. Давно тебя здесь не видели... и давно ждали.

Локи чуть наклонил голову в издевательском намёке на приветственный поклон:

– Весьма польщён. Прошу прощения, я был немного занят последние пару лет... Не напомните, кто сейчас царствует в Ётунхейме?

Гиганты утробно заворчали, и четвероногие твари, почувствовав их настроение, зашлись злобным каркающим лаем. Предыдущий оратор, от души саданув ближайшую псину босой ногой в бок, вперил в Локи ненавидящий взгляд, но всё же снизошёл до ответа:

– На троне Бюлейст. И он жаждет увидеть твою голову отдельно от тела, лжец.

– Не везёт мне с братьями, – огорчённо покачал головой тот. В алых глазах плеснуло удивлением, но ни объяснять, ни язвить Локи не стал: стремительным движением вскинул копьё и с размаху ударил острым концом в землю. Тряхнуло так, что с верхушек скал посыпалась каменная крошка. Тони, не удержавшись на ногах, врезался коленями в землю, едва не взвыв от впившихся в кожу камешков, и вблизи увидел, как разрастаются и ширятся по площадке исходящие голубым переливающимся светом узорчатые трещины. Локи уже стоял наизготовку, перебирая пальцами по неизвестно откуда возникшему в левой ладони сгустку льдистого сияния, и выражение лица у него было таким, что Тони захотелось немедленно оказаться отсюда подальше.

– Что ты сделал? – пересилив себя, вполголоса позвал он. Локи молчал, насторожено следя за каждым движением синих гигантов – те с опаской оглядывали трещины и отчего-то не торопились пускать в дело обросшие острыми сосульками лапы. Тони уже решил, что ответа не дождётся, но, как оказалось, ошибся. 

– Мне не справиться с ними в бою, – тихо, чтоб не услышали великаны, пояснил Локи. – Так что я оживил корни этой скалы. Тебе лучше поторопиться, пока она не развалилась на части.

Тони невольно скосил глаза в сторону задёрнутого серой завесой телепорта.

– Может, «нам»?

– Нет. – Локи упрямо мотнул головой. – Мне там делать нечего.

Старк открыл рот, чтобы ответить, что довольно приемлемые условия ареста – кстати, вполне заслуженного – однозначно лучше незавидной судьбы быть раздавленным грудой камней или стать мишенью для ледяных кинжалов, но недвусмысленный, пробирающий до самых печёнок гул отбил охоту терять время на споры. Жить всё-таки хотелось неимоверно.

Скала стонала и вздрагивала, как раненое животное, трещины разъезжались в широкие щели. 

– Ты же наверняка уже придумал, как выбраться, – пробормотал себе под нос Старк. Рядом влетали в камень и взрывались – иначе не скажешь – шальные сосульки, засыпая всё вокруг жалящими ледяными осколками. Одна ударила рядом с генератором, пропоров обшитый металлом бок.

– Чего ты ждёшь, идиот? – рыкнул Локи. Даже в воцарившемся хаосе он не терял времени даром, отбиваясь от атаки двоих вздумавших погеройствовать гигантов. – Быстрее!

– Сначала отдай мне лом! – потребовал в ответ Старк, сам поразившись абсурдности претензии. От грохота падающих камней закладывало уши, откуда-то сверху нескончаемой порошей валился снег, залепляя глаза. Локи ударил копьём одного великана, поднырнул под рукой второго, ослепив его возникшей в ладони вспышкой, и внезапно оказался у Тони за спиной. 

– Пришлю по почте. – В шипящем голосе чувствовалась улыбка. Тони едва успел это осознать, когда что-то упругое с силой швырнуло его вперёд, прямо в темноту телепорта.

***

– ...разве что Хельхейм не проверили, но там-то какой смысл искать? – гудел Тор. Пеппер поджаривала тосты, Наташа, сидя на столе и качая ногами, грызла кукурузные хлопья прямо из коробки. Если бы Тони стал президентом Америки (а это, кстати, вполне возможно – с его-то рейтингом в списках народных любимцев!), он бы законодательно запретил хрустеть в общественных местах чем бы то ни было. 

– А Хельхейм – это?.. – выразительно поднял брови Клинт. С его подачи все присутствовавшие уже знали о Муспельхейме, Ванахейме, Альфахейме и Свартальфахейме столько, сколько не знал и самый прилежный студент, специализирующийся на мифологии, – благо, Тора иногда было не заткнуть.

– Мир мёртвых.

– Туда ему и дорога.

– Бартон!

– Что?! Мне по-прежнему никто не смог доказать, что это не побег. С какой стати я должен ему верить?

– Старк сказал...

– ...что треснулся башкой и ни хрена не помнит. Очень ценные свидетельские показания!

Тони тихо поднялся, ободряюще кивнул обеспокоенной Пеппер и отправился в мастерскую. Команда уже не первый раз мусолила эту тему, и слушать одни и те же догадки ему уже порядком осточертело. 

Когда он вывалился из телепорта в обнимку с тяжеленным генератором, чуть не отдав Богу душу от удара о пол, его встретило тусклое аварийное освещение башни, после нескольких часов, проведённых в зимней ночной тьме, показавшееся почти нестерпимым. И Джарвис, объявивший, что большой ядерный реактор, поддерживавший башню, полностью истощён. И Пеппер Поттс, так обхватившая его за шею, что Тони возмечтал о кислородной подушке. И Фьюри, поведавший, что Энтони Старка ищут всем ЩИТом вот уже девять часов подряд, и сурово осведомившийся, куда, так его растак, подевался Локи.

А кто его разберёт, где он сейчас, заявил всем Тони. Сам бы хотел знать. 

И ведь не соврал...

Он приложил ладонь к сенсорной панели и едва удержался от раздражённого шипения, когда дверь слишком медленно поехала в сторону. Опасных гостей в доме уже нет, так не отключить ли этот дурацкий замок совсем? Всё равно некому проникать сюда за великими секретами гениального Старка...

Джарвис предупредительно зажёг весь свет, и Тони понял, что проникать всё же есть кому. Впрочем, замок тут всё равно уже не поможет. На оббитом железом рабочем столе лежал раскалённый до красноты лом и медленно остывал, подёргиваясь черной дымкой. 

Прочитать обратный адрес не составляло труда. Но вот на чём доставить ответ?..

– Джарвис! – Тони отхлебнул из первой попавшейся на поверхности бутылки, почувствовал на языке простую воду и выплеснул остаток на горячее «письмо», с удовольствием глядя, как к потолку рванулось шипящее облако пара. – Локи говорил, что энергетические кристаллы есть во всех мирах. Как думаешь, где их искать на Земле?


End file.
